


The Backstories

by Fan_Wolf



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Wolf/pseuds/Fan_Wolf
Summary: This concept/UA is taken from chapter 2 from my other work "Fan_Wolf’s Headcanons, AUs, and UAs(Universes Altered) That They May Or May Not Write". So if you want more information, you should go check that out. Other than that, enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Broken Promises

Tsukishima Kei was a mere five years old when his world came came crashing down around him.

He, himself had been the one who saw his father enter the hose with another women whilst his mother was lying sick in their bedroom. He’s seen the stranger ask his father where his mother was, only to listen to him carelessly reply that she didn’t matter. 

Not two days later, he watched with dead eyes as his father was pushed into a blue car with flashing sirens, all while screaming that he hadn’t done anything wrong. The proof against him was ingrained into every fiber of Kei’s being, from the times that the man—no monster— had nearly drowned him, beat him half to death and made him and his brother pay for his sins since they had been brought into the world.

Faintly, Kei remembered reading the vows his father and mother had written for their wedding. He’d said then that he would never lie tot he love of his life, despite actively cheating on his mother for longer than their marriage.

“Kei? Are you alright?”

Akiteru. He wouldn’t lie to him, right? But then, what proof did he have? His father had said that he wouldn’t and went against his word, so could he really trust his brother?

“Kei, you trust me, don’t you? You know I’ll never lie to you?” Kei didn’t want to, but how could he not believe his Nii-San when his brother asked so earnestly?

“Promise me that you won’t?” Nii-San simply smiled that warm smile that never failed to bring Kei’s own smile to his face, and raised his pinky finger.

“I promise, Kei,” he’d said.

Kei tentatively reached out his pinky before intertwining it with his brother. Their pinkies remained tangled around each other long after the promise was made.

** One Week Later **

Tears.

That was all that Kei could register. He knew he was surrounded by his friends, but their warmth didn’t reach him as it normally did.

In his mind’s eye, he could still see the look on his Nii-San’s face when he realized Kei had seen him cheering at the sidelines of the Karasuno volleyball team rather than playing in the match.

He desperately tried to quiet the sobs bubbling in his throat, but the effort was futile, and a wet heave left his mouth.

From that moment forward, he made a promise to himself. 

‘I will be like Ryou, putting on a mask to hide my emotions. No one should get close to me, I won’t let them. If i push them away first, I won’t get hurt or hurt others.’

Not even a day later, they left. Bear, Ryou and Mizu had moved. Only him and Tadashi were still there. The few things that stayed with him, he cherished. 

The warm memories of hugs, and times when they were left all alone with no one but each other. The places where they would regularly meet to go on their adventures. The cave, the lake and the waterfall. The laughter, times when they didn’t have to worry about their parents for a change, time when they could just  _be _ .

** 12 Years Later **

Tsukishima Kei was happy. HE no longer his behind his mask of cold and scathing insults, instead, let himself simply be, in the arms of his boyfriends. 

He closed his eyes, and rather than knowing he would regret waking up the next day, he looked forward to it. Looked forward to spending yet another day with his boyfriends, with his team, his brother, and with his childhood buddies.

As he registered the warmth surrounding him on all sides, he decided that a broken promise would be alright after all.


	2. Thrown Away and Picked Up Again- Matsukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa’s turn. I’m so sorry for taking so long! Schoolwork was piling up and long story short, procrastination is a bitch. Anyways, enjoy and stay safe!

Matsukawa Issei knew. He knew it since the day the first of many pairs of “nice” and “kind” couples came into his orphanage. He knew he was just a source, yet also a burden and a consequence of thirsting over money. That was all he was good for after all.

He soon got used to it. The seemingly endless cycle of staying until he’d served his purpose, and then taken back to the orphanage, left alone like a broken toy until the next money-hound came along to drag him away and bring him back.

He had been back at the orphanage for a mere two months after his 16th round, when that all changed. A truly  _ good _ person came and brought him into their lives. They were different, the way they were with each other, around others, and even him.

Instead of shouting or physically fighting with another or even him, they smiled and laughed with him. In the company of others or even simply walking around, they were smiling, and not the sharp or fake ones Matsukawa was accustomed to.

And the way they actually cared for him. Instead of being given a thin blanket and a small pillow before being pushed to the couch, he was given his own room. Gone were the harsh slaps and cutting words, instead replaced with gentle hands and warm words that never failed to lift his spirits. And the  _ food _ . Unlike the past reheated or alternative “one-meal-a-day”s he was given three freshly cooked and warm meals.

The two years he spent there were the best he ever had, and the longest he had managed to stay with anyone who had taken him. He had even managed to make friends, despite them being two years younger. 

It had first been the inseparable duo of Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. The two had seen him sitting alone in the shade, and ’Dashi, as he was affectionately called by their little group, apparently had the brilliant idea to talk to him and become closer (the two were alone as well, no one else playing with them). They all bonded over dinosaurs, shitty parental figures (though Matsukawa was quick to add ‘past’ his part) and a shared want for freedom.

Next was Kise Ryouta, whose very presence could make the whole group smile, (although Tsukki’s smile was so small only they and his brother could really see it, only those who really knew him would notice). Close behind was the group’s little sister in everything but blood, Akatsuki Mizuki. The spitfire easily joined in Tsuki and Ryou’s regular harsh criticism of those around them whenever the five went out to get away for a while.

He was truly happy for a whole two years, the best two years he had ever had in his ten years of life. Until it all came crashing down.

It started with him. The one who he regarded as his support (he wouldn’t dare describe them as a mother or father, he knew both people embodying those monikers were bad news), fell ill and was diagnosed with stage four cancer, and he knew there was no hope of them ever getting better. 

Ryou’s tormentors (his entire school really), had taken it too far and thrown a rock at his head and laughed as he nearly passed out whilst bleeding heavily from the scratch. Luckily all that was left of the incident was a pale scar easily hidden under his hair. 

Tsuki’s father had cheated on his mother, leading her to become a recluse that came out in what seemed once a blue moon while his brother promised never to lie to Tsuki like their father had. That all ended one day when watching the game his brother said he was to play at, he’d seen his brother simply standing on the sidelines. He’d ran back to their Place with tears streaming down his face and ‘Dashi hot on his heels.

Speaking of ‘Dashi, his parents had finally found a leverage to use against him to make him bend to their will, depriving him of his friends. If he did not follow whatever they said, he was to be banned from going out of the house other than to go to school and could not talk to anyone other than a teacher, but even then only if they asked a question directed to him.

And lastly, Mizu. Her parents had decided to settle down half way across the world in America for three years, prompting Mizu to have to move in with her aunt, who had an intense hatred of her for no reason other than she thought that her mother wasn’t deserving of her brother.

He didn’t think it could get worse, but he should have known. Soon, they all left, one by one. 

First it was Mizu, her aunt coming to take her away, though she screamed at them that she would find them again no matter what. Then it was Ryou, his forced modeling taking a turn for the better for him to move to Tokyo despite his shitty manager and his mother using her influence to get him into the industry where she wanted him, Then, it was his...support, he supposed they would be. The nurses said that they had died a peaceful death, drifting away in their sleep yet never to wake up again. He was scheduled to go back to the orphanage. Despite all of that, he was glad that at least Tsuki and ‘Dashi were staying together.

**1 year after Aoba Johsai**

So much had happened. He’d managed to be taken in by yet another money hound, but he’s struck lucky by turning 18 while still in their care, meaning he was legally able to buy his own apartment. Of course his new friends didn’t know that at the time, but he never wanted them to know how much a broken toy he was, in case they left. (Yes, he knows he’s selfish, but he could care less). 

It was going great. He had finally found Kei, ‘Dashi, Ryou and Mizu again after all those years (he constantly banged himself up for being such an idiot to not notice Kei and ‘Dashi were in Karasuno). 

His boyfriends (the King, his Knight and a Strawberry with no eyebrows) were now living with him in his apartment, though there were plans to buy a place of their own. 

For the first time in a long time, he wasn’t thrown away after his use was served (he’d thought that would happen after high school), he was kept in touch with the others. For the first time in a long time, he wasn’t just content, he was happy.

For the first time in a long time, he was home.


	3. Cloudy Days and Clear Skies- Kise Ryouta

Clear days, when the sky showed a pretty blue and the sun was peeking out from cream white clouds, those were KIse Ryouta’s favorite kind of days.

He’d been told many times that his smile was similar to that. Something bright to part through the dark clouds. His friends knew better though. They knew the smile was a fake, not a sun, nut simply a flashlight, though nonetheless reassuring.

They watched, letting him be  _ him _ . They let him shine, and instead of becoming stormy clouds that refused to let his light come through, they were fluffy and welcoming, present yet not blocking his rays.

And he was...content, with how he was living. The mask he wore in public may be exhausting, but the price was more than enough to pay for a tiny taste of freedom and fun with his friends.

But, of course, like his mother liked to say, all good things must come to an end.

It happened in a chain. Nii-chan’s support went to “The Upstairs”, as he and Keicchi liked to call it. Dashicchi was next, with his parent holding their time together over his head,while Keicchi’s father and brother lied to him and his mother, effectively breaking his trust in people other than them. Mizucchi was taken by her poor excuse of an aunt to live with her because her parents were to stay in America for two years so as to further their booming business. 

Finally, it was his turn. His mother had taken the family (that still lived with her which was just him and occasionally his father) and his manager hand-picked for him by his mother to Tokyo for “better business opportunities”.

As he looked out the window of the car, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was ever going to find them again. Spending a few moments dwelling, he shook the thought out of his head, and with a sigh, he closed his eyes and welcomed the creeping darkness.

**_____**

He found that he didn’t mind his new middle school. It used to scare him, not having his little family with him, but he had long grown used to the loneliness that accompanied him most days.

Basketball was his saviour, the light at the end of the tunnel, the sun peeking behind the clouds. The other sports had been far too easy for his sense and ability to copy anyone and anything. He had at first contemplated attempting volleyball, but he refrained from signing up as memories of Keichhi’s tears when his BBBB (big brother by blood) had lied to him about it.

In the end, he was happy that he had managed to score such great friends. They were always there for him, though others may be blind to it. 

It was present in the way Midorimachhi’s naggings grew from worry, in the way Akahichhi’s glare only ever turned on their group when he had a reason to, in the way Murasakibarichhi shared his prized snacks with him, in the way Aominechhi always agreed to play one on one with him, and the way Kurokochhi taught him the basics of basketball.

It all changed at that one match. Aominechhi stopped coming to practice. Midorimacchi stopped being so open with the rest of them. Akahichhi seemed more bloodthirsty rather than simply wanting to win a game. Murasakibarchhi was bored all the time, trying less and less. And at last, Kurokochhi. He had the most change. He retreated into himself, instead focusing all his attention into keeping the team together, but just barely succeeding every time. 

He tried, really he did. But he knew what was going to happen. They were going to leave. So, to save himself from the inevitable hurt, he removed himself. Either way, the pain was still deep enough for him to spend days crying over once he got to his apartment from school.

_________________________

**Second Year of High School**

Things were getting better. He and the others were slowly but surely repairing their friendship, frequently meeting on the weekends to play basketball.

He had managed to find his little family, as he liked to call them. He had seen the Karasun v. Shiratorizawa match, and had immediately recognized Keichhi and Dashichhi. He’d met with them, and they’d caught up. It was only by a lucky stroke that they had found Mizu and Nii-chan when they went on one of their regular cafe crawls, and found them behind the counter.

His mother and manager had escaped charges from Akashichhi, at his request, but they had at least given custody to Kagamichhi’s father who wasn’t around much, so he still had free reign.

He was happy. He was free. He was no longer blocked by those stormy clouds, and he happily let his rays come through.

After so long, Kise Ryouta was not hiding. No, he was the sun, and shine bright he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating recently! Motivation has been low and procrastination is a bitch. Anyways, would you be willing to read shenanigans of this little family? I have many thoughts for all the shit that these people are gonna do, so should I write them while this is ongoing, or wait till I’ve finished the backstories? Please comment your choice!

**Author's Note:**

> Kei is in 1st grade from the beginning until the last bit, where he is 20-21.


End file.
